Tu Recuerdo
by Lost Sighs
Summary: ONE-SHOT La Familia Cullen, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Bella, Edward, Renesmee, Emmett y Rosalie... debe mudarse a Ohio, antiguo hogar de Esme, Alli, esta mujer encuentra muchos recuerdos oscuros de su pasado Mal Summary ¡Primer Fic Publicado! D


**Tu Recuerdo**

Talvez esa tenue luz del crepúsculo era la peor de mi vida. No sabia de donde había surgido la idea, solo era ese rincón vacío de mi mente, el espacio en mi corazón tomado a la fuerza por el destino cruel. Mi Pasado… mi antigua vida, mis antiguas vidas.

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo luego de lo de Bella y Edward, aun seguían felices, y de seguro permanecerían así muchísimo tiempo mas, toda la eternidad esperaba yo… esperábamos muchas cosas.

¡Pero quien espera el juicio de la muerte!... nosotros no, de ningún modo, podríamos esperar algo parecido. Solo vida… y mas vida… amor, cariño, bondad… sufrimientos, preocupaciones, recuerdos…

Los Recuerdos en este momento eran mucho mas para mi, eran mucho mas que simples rincones sucios y llenos de amontonado bullicio en la mente… que llevaban escombros al corazón. Una vez escuche… que solo caíamos para aprender a levantarnos… eso no se aplicaba ahora, Ahora una simple caída había sido mas que un aprendizaje para mi, había sido un bendición y una maldición.

Pero… _¿Por qué tenia la oportunidad de dar paso a estos pensamientos?_

Nada era como antes, Forks, la ciudad en la que conocimos a la joven encantadora de rosadas mejillas y tremenda rudeza y valentía, ya no nos acompañaba, ya no era el lugar de nuestro hogar y pertenencia. Ahora habíamos tenido que cambiar unas cuantas veces por nuestra condición, Londres, unos meses en Alaska… ahora… lamentablemente, Colombus, Ohio. Mi hogar natal, algo luminoso, pero no en época de invierno, todos nos veíamos obligados a algún día volver a ese lugar, Inglaterra, Texas, México… Siempre había que regresar, siempre debíamos afrontar recuerdos bueno, y malos.

Respire profundamente frente a la gran puerta tétrica en la que yacíamos parados Carlisle y yo, al abrazaba mi mano con la suya calidamente, influyéndome la confianza que siempre tenia la capacidad de penetrar en mi sin necesidad de ser Jasper, el hombre de la portería nos miraba con curiosidad ya llevábamos bastante tiempo parados allí mirándonos el uno al otro, intercambiando opiniones con un don propio y especial para la ternura y el amor pasional que surgía.

-Estoy… totalmente lista…-susurre con la voz solo un poco quebrada, sus perfectos dedos pasaron por mi mejilla con ternura y suavidad, no sonreía, y lo comprendía, ya que no era talvez el mejor momento, y el mas que nadie en mi vida lo sabia.

Se acerco a mis labios para besarlo suavemente, el sabia que no había cosa que más me ayudara en momentos de batallas internas, me alegraba el conocimiento total que Carlisle podía llegar a tener de mí.

-Esto de verdad puede ayudar para que te desahogues…-murmuro guiándome de la mano hacia la puerta del Cementerio de Ohio. Esa era mi primera parada.

Camine por el lugar, Carlisle se mantenía mirándome con cuidado a mi lado parecía preocupado, hasta o era consiente de que este pueblo me traía múltiples situaciones a la cabeza, mi sonrisa estaba apagada, mi miraba buscaba entre el lugar esa significativa lapida en el lugar. Sentí el brazo de Carlisle atravesando mis hombros y también buscando con la mirada, aunque era la primera vez que venia a este lugar con el, yo sabia que no tenía porque privar mis sentimientos y la sensibilidad que el lugar provocaba en mí.

Nos adentramos en el verdadero cementerio, ya habíamos cruzado la zona de entrada, ahora nosotros dos parados en medio de un prado lleno de lapidas de todas las formar y tamaños.

Mi mirada fue a parar el cielo, tan perfecto sublime y despejado, no tenia en el ni el mínimo rayo de luz solar, las estrellas y la luna se asomaban con timidez una por una. Cuando volví la mirada a mis manos entrelazadas supe inmediatamente donde se encontraba aquella pequeña lapida… todo fue muy rápido, como un pequeño recuerdo humano, como algo intenso, un sexto sentido… una vivencia jamás borrada de mi memoria. Levante la mirada rápidamente, algo asustada y nerviosa, sin embargo seguía con la ansiedad de volver a aquel doloroso y magistral lugar.

-Lo has recordado…-susurro Carlisle con su permanente tono comprensivo y de apoyo que me brindaba a cada minuto de nuestra eternidad. Yo me limite a asentir con una ligera sonrisa melancólica.

Su mano tomo mas fuerte la mía, sus labios dieron un suave beso en mi mejilla, yo le ale con suavidad al lugar de la lapida que buscábamos.

Cada paso, cada metro recorrido del lugar tenue, era una punzada para mi estomago, seguía preguntándome si había sido una buena idea haber venido con Carlisle, aunque el fuera mi compañía, no tenia porque sufrir por mis dolores, aunque el así lo quisiera, no era lo justo para nadie.

Me detuve dubitante detrás de la pequeña lapida que solía perderse ante las majestuosas obras de los enterrados allí. Cruce el paso para tener la lapida de frente. Carlisle sostuvo mis brazos para impedir que cayera de rodillas al suelo… bajo muy suavemente conmigo, quedamos los dos arrodillas frente e pedazo de piedra tallada.

Sus brazos pasaron por mi cintura sosteniéndome lo suficientemente fuerte como para sentirme protegida….

Pero… ¿De que quería protegerme?

¿Acaso de los fantasmas que alguna vez habían atormentado mi presente?... Me sentía como una entupida ante esa suposición, no entendía como teniendo una tan majestuosa vida podía sufrir de esta manera por aquel ser que se había marchado de mi lado… mi pequeño bebé, mi hermoso hijo, el que tanto tiempo me espere en cuidar durando 9 meses, el que esperaba fuera mi dulce compañía durante mi humanidad… mi pequeño niño, el hijo de Charles, por el que había abandonado mi vida de casada solo para ofrecerle lo mejor… ahora ya solo era polvo, polvo conservado bajo una plaqueta de piedra… ¡Oh! ¡Cuan injusto podía ser ese momento!... no me atrevía a hablar de mi vida entera ya que lo único que podía recordar desde mi conversión era felicidad… era el solo momento de estar allí, arrodillada en los brazos de mi ángel, apreciando la muerte… la fría muerte que ahora era lo único que envolvía aquel cuerpo que había sostenido en mis brazos por tan poco tiempo… ¡Solo un minuto mas!, ¿Cuánto podía dar yo por solo un minuto mas en los brazos de esa criatura?...

Mis manos fueron directamente a mi boca para contener los sollozos que se atropellaban en mi garganta, Carlisle me sostuvo más fuerte, no pude evitar abrazarme a sus brazos que protegían mi cintura.

-Era… tan pequeño…-susurre de nuevo cubriendo mi boca con una de mis manos. –Era simplemente la perfección encarnada en unas rosadas mejillas…-

Extendí mi mano para rozar el borde de la lapida, un sollozo se escapo de mis labios. Recordé su cuerpo inerte, en mis manos, sin esbozar un movimiento alguno, su respiración cada vez menos constante, sus ojos llorosos decayendo en mis manos, sus dedos intentando sostener con fuerza los míos, yo sin poder alguno sin fuerzas para ayudarle mas, con la inocencia de mi juventud, el descuido de una madre primeriza que deja morir cruelmente a su único hijo que tenia aquellas ansias de vivir… aquella fuerza con la que yo no pude apoyarle, sus últimos balbuceos mantenían un eco inolvidable en mi cabeza, sus mejillas perdiendo con mucha lentitud su color, perdiendo la vida en manos de aquella enfermedad pulmonar.

-No es tu culpa…-susurro Carlisle suavemente en mi oído, yo gire suavemente mi mirada triste.

-El no tenia porque pagara por mis errores…-dije con la voz algo cortada, el gesto de Carlisle tomo un aspecto demacrado, el sufrimiento de su semblante parecía haber sido contagiado por mi mismo sentido de madre. –Era demasiado pequeño, el… era perfecto, era puro y sano al nacer…-dije como reprochándome a mi misma.

-Esme, estas cosas ocurren a diario… es claro que nada seria tan injusto como para cobrar los errores de alguien a un bebé…-dijo intentando brindarme apoyo –Era tiempo de epidemia…

**Carlisle P.O.V**

No podía brindarle mi ayuda con nada mas, no me sentía capacitado para ayudarle a Esme en este duro momento que atravesaba, era simplemente la idea de que yo no le podía dar ese hijo de sangre que ella tanto había apreciado tener a su lado en el momento, era el hecho de que si no la hubiera convertido ese día en la morgue, quizá, ella estaría en algún lugar pacifico compartiendo con su hijo… sin tener que preocuparse de nada… yo no seria nada en su vida, tampoco nuestros hijos. Y por duro que sonara, eso habría sido lo mejor para ella, no estaría ahora aferrándose con fuerza a aquel recuerdo de su humanidad que tanto le afectaba, estaría simplemente… compartiendo con el.

Sabia que Esme nos amaba con todas las fuerzas de su corazón inmóvil, lo cual, me daba mas motivos para pensar en su vida sin el Vampirismo, ella no sabría nada de lo que ahora llena una parte de su corazón, simplemente estaría con lo que lograba completarlo en aquel tiempo…

Yo también ocultaba sollozos, no quería hacerla sentir mal y menos por mi, ella admiraba la lapida, tocaba la tierra, cerraba los ojos y reía, en ocasiones pasaba sus propios dedos en por su mejilla, parecía recordar algún buen momento…

Sus ocasionales sollozos inundaban mi cabeza, el sentirla así me rompía el corazón, nunca había vivido de tan de cerca lo que era perder un hijo… ni siquiera cuando Edward se marcho, por lo menos, yo tenia la certeza de que Edward permanecía vivo en algún lado, Esme tuvo que soportar ver la muerte apoderarse de su pobre cuerpo.

Esme tarareaba canciones mientras jugaba con mis manos, mi cabeza reposaba en su cuello intentando darle el mayor apoyo posible en ese momento. Creo que logre cumplir mi misión.

Luego de que la noche pareció pasarse con una rapidez lúgubre, Esme se giro para dedicarme una sonrisa reconfortante, no era la primera vez que se ponía así por su pasado y debía comprender que no seria la ultima.

-Vamonos de aquí…-susurro con un suspiro profundo.

-Puedo quedarme todo el tiempo que desees…-dije esperando que no tuviera prisa por mi. Ella me dedico otra media sonrisa antes de levantarnos anudándonos mutuamente.

-Solo quiero unos minutos mas… no tendrás que esperar tanto…-dijo ella con una dulce sonrisa que caracterizaba su rostro.

-Esperaría toda una eternidad por ti…-dije con dulzura caminando hacia una lapida no muy lejana.

**Esme P.O.V**

Solo pedía unos minutos mas, ahora sabia mas que bien donde estaba aquella lapida… no me dolía tanto como mi hijo pero… había pasado un tiempo de mi vida con esa persona, por lo menos quería echar una rápida ojeada, y a la vez, quizá también dejar algunos suspiros al aire.

Allí estaba, una lapida más gruesa que rezaba "Aquí Yace Charles Evenson, querido hombre de Familia". Me parecía algo cínico, aunque claro, nosotros fuimos lo que parecía un perfecto modelo de una familia feliz en nuestro tiempo de casados, apariencias y más apariencias fue lo que quedo de aquel viejo matrimonio.

Carlisle se tenso al ver la lapida.

-¿Amado Padre de Familia? –repitió cada palabra con un leve tono de sorna, pronto pareció relajar su estado para evitar que yo me sintiera mal.

-Era el concepto de la Feliz Familia Evenson…dije tomando mas fuerte su mano no quería que se sintiera mal, respecto a Charles, Carlisle era lo mas perfecto que había habitado en mi vida, no podía reprochar nada de el, mi verdadero esposo, la persona que había hecho de mi vida la mejor, talvez no había porque lamentarse, ahora le tenia a el y a mi eternos adolescentes.

**Carlisle P.O.V **

Miraba esa lapida con el menor odio posible, si algo habían destacado de mi todos era mi paciencia o de pacifismo, admitía que odiaba pelear… pero ¡No había nada que perder! Ahora ese tal Evenson estaba detrás de esa lapida y (lastimosamente) no podía pegarle un puñetazo.

El hecho de que Esme hubiera sido maltratada por aquel hombre despertaba en mí una ira increíble, nada comparado con algo antes sentido, quizá, con algo muy diferente al caso, que era cuando trataba de escaparme de mi estado Vampirico, tratando de acabar con mi vida y existencia.

Hace mucho tiempo, poco después de la conversión de Esme, ella tuvo la valentía de contarme algo sobre los maltratos de su esposo, le había hecho entender que yo era una persona con la que podía tocar el tema que quisiera a cualquier hora y momento, siempre estaría ahí para escucharla sollozar o reír con sus anécdotas, ella solía gustarle el desahogarse conmigo, eso siempre me hizo sentir una parte importante en su vida…

Desde luego, no era nada lindo lo que ella me contaba, eran cosas que pudieron afectar muy profundamente su integridad, quizás Charles fue muy malo, pero no había sido el peor en el caso de Violencia Intrafamiliar, aunque... debía admitir de corazón, que no interesaba si era muy fuerte o no lo que le hacia, era el simple hecho de que Fuera Esme la que había sufrido aquellas cosas, era el simple hecho de que mi Esme fuera la que había tenido que soportar aquellos maltratos.

Esme se giro y dio un pequeño beso imprevisto en mis labios, todos mis pensamientos se desviaron automáticamente, el hecho era el presente, el hecho era mi preciosa esposa que estaba sonriendo con dulzura justo en frente mío… nada del pasado tenia porque afectarnos.

**Esme P.O.V**

El Mercedes tenía un notable calor familiar diferente al Cementerio, ahora Carlisle conducía curiosamente despacio hacia la casa en la que residíamos en aquel pequeño pueblo.

Al llegar, debía admitir la felicidad que invadió todo mi cuerpo, se escuchaban los gritos de Emmett, los Cantos de Renesmee, las risas de todos mis hijos acompañados de los bufidos de Rosalie, ellos eran simplemente la historia de mi vida, el motivo por el cual todos los días me alentaba a arreglar un jardín o decorar una habitación, eran m i familia, mi amoroso esposo, lo que siempre había pedido… de una manera totalmente diferente a la que supuesto muchos, pero muchos años atrás.

* * *

**Luisa: ¡Eeee, mucho gusto, acabe de crear mi cuenta en FF, espero que este fic llene vuestras expectativas!, Bueno, no es muy bueno, pero llore haciendolo, simplemente esque Esme es un amor de persona, parece terrible verle sufrir.**

**Bueno, este es el que primer fic que publico... ¡Reviews!!! Por favooor, enserio, algunos ni se imaginan lo reconfortante que son los reviews, tanto buenos como malos... **

**¡Un Gustazo! Muy pronto nuevos Fics, con Historias mas movidas xD**


End file.
